fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Ledo
Born and bred to be a gifted fighting slave in Tevinter, Ledo is an elf well used to the harsh realities of his world and yet oddly detached from the reality of the wider world. Striking to behold and deadly in battle, Ledo is far more than the prize possession some Magisters would think him to be. Background A story of Ledo is that of a thousands of others; a born slave in the Tevinter Imperium, just like his parents, grandparents, great grandparents and so on. Sold at the young age from the master of his mother, the years have faded his memories of her, but he remembers how gentle her voice was, the softness of her hands and the way her clothes smelt of lavender and pastries. His new mistress bought him with sole purpose of making him into a effordless fighter on the games held for the amusement of the upperclass and the magisters, where the slaves, mercenaries and exotic beasts fight eachother in bloody games of life and death. To increase the powers of her new subject (and, essentially, her own changes to win in the bets over him) she gave young Ledo dragonblood as described in old scrolls of ancient ritual. Due the young age in which the elf received the blessing of the blood, it can not be said if the blood made him into a ruthless killer he became on the battlefield, or if it merely sustained his natural leanings. Nonetheless, Ledo became bloodthirsty and efficient killer, a man who enjoyed the fighting and death, the cheers of the crowd and the praise of his mistress upon his achievements. Perhaps due the blood flowing in his veins, perhps by sheer mix of luck and skills, Ledo has exceeded the short lifespan expectancy of the fighter slaves, making him as one of the oldest slaves around, and as thus, one witht the most experience. His mistress, who is prone to gambling, usually bets high amounts of money on him, or uses tactic more cunning to gain the victory. She often lost vast amounts of money on purpose, to the point she hardly had anything to bet anymore, yet still asked for the one last bet in which the victor got all the spoils. As this was when Ledo stepped into the plot, she was alway able to make at least the money she had bet, if not more. Until one day, she settled the bet with a wrong man. Appearance Somewhat taller than an average elf, with lean muscles and gold hued skin littered with network of small scars, Ledo's appearance can be described as intimidating. The most noticeable part of his scarring is in his ears, which are torn and tattered, especially his left one, which is missing most of its tip. His hair is long and dirty black, and with proper care it could have been shining and smooth like a raven wing instead of the unkempt mess it is now. Growing long past Ledo's shoulderblades, it is most impractical for a fighter, giving the foes something to grab a hold, but then again, slaves rarely have a say in their looks. A rare combination of his black hair with piercing, lyrium blue eyes make sure Ledo is not someone who blends into a crowd as mundane. Personality A Tevinter slave born and bred, Ledo is softspoken and mildmannered around his betters. He firmly believes that he has no place to evaluate any of the free people and seeks to serve his master in the best way he possibly can according his skills. This often manifests as indifference from his part upon seeing even the most questionable acts from the magisters' part. They are, after all, masters and nobility of the country and so have every right to use or punish their subjects as they see fit. Ledo has always had strong sense of contentness from having clear goals and accomplishing them, making him a man who likes to have something to do every given time. His newly acquired freedom has robbed him from the certainity of having clear purpose, leaving him confused, worried and -would he acknowledge such a feeling- fearfull of what is to come, activily making him to study the magister he now works for, seeking for any signs of approval. As calm, even indiferent as he might appear, Ledo becomes quite different when unleashed upon his foes. Bloodthirsty and ruthless, he enjoys seeing his opponents helpless before him and he drinks their fear like fine wine. He also has a taste for attention, a trait that made him love his life as fighting slave when he could feel the eyes of the crowd upon himself as he amused them with bloody games of life and death. Abilities Herbalism (Apprentice) There are other ways of healing than those of magic and conventional herbs and salves. Even when a freemen would never let themselves to be aided by these crude, barbaric ways, to a slave they could be matter of life and death. During his years as a fighting slave, Ledo has learned few of these skills, yet there is only so much they can do. Two-Handed (Adept) In the arena, extra protection only slows you down. Knowing this, Ledo prefers wider arc of attack granted by long blades of the two-handed swords, tearing through the enemy flesh like a death itself, striking them down by heavy blows or whirling around them like a force of the nature. Vanguard (Master) In the fights of the arena, your life doesn't only depend on how skilled you are in battle. First and foremost, it depends on how well you perform; a warrior who puts up a good spectackle and loses is far more likely to survive than a warrior who wins but doesn't amaze his audience. Knowing this, Ledo has mastered the ruthless style leaning heavily on offense and techniques that leave his opponents as bloody heap at his feet, utterly destroyed and massacred. Warmonger (Adept) What Ledo loves is to taunt his enemies, letting them know how utterly inept they are in front of him, making them to loose their senses for the red rage of agression and ending up face down on the dust by his blows. He knows how to strike so that instead killing, he hurts the pride of his opponent while he laughts at their useless effords. Recent events Ledo's "calm" life as a fighting slave came to sudden end after Magister Laius declared the elf as his payment on the bet Magister Hersilia had lost. To Ledos urprise, the magister freed him, turning his world upside down in a mere hours. Few months later, Ledo -now magister Laius' bodyguard and sentinel- prepares to accompany his master into a trip to Anderfels. Their brief meeting with Magister Cyrus Avitus has left the elf with the feeling of unease and dark foreboding. If these feelings are caused by the words targeted for him rather than those about the travel of his master is in everyones guess. Relationships Magister Hersilia Lucretius Magister Hersilia was the one who bought Ledo from his mother's master when he was very young. Under her eyes, the elf was groomed into the efficient killer he was to become and by far, she was the one who influenced his worldview and self-beliefs the most to this day. A known gambler, she made most of her influence in the senate through the money and blackmailing, her magical skills average at the best. She had risen to be head of her house by assasinating most of her family and did not hesitate to´use this tactic to others who contradicted her. She met her end at the hands of the very elf she had made into a killer, when she lost Ledo in a gamble to a fellow magister who immediately ordered her death. Magister Laius Nevus Ledo's new master who freed him from the slavery. Ledo still sees the Magister as his master though and bends to man's every whim, going into lengths to see that his every beck and call are met. Even if the magister seems to have kind of lust filled infatuation with the elf, there is no telling what Ledo feels for the magister as a person. Category:Elves Category:Tevinter Category:Original Category:Warrior